The invention relates particularly to a central buffer coupling for rail vehicles, the coupling bar of which together with the coupling head is pivotally articulated to the vehicle frame, the coupling bar being of two-part design and the articulated connection of the two parts being effected by a vertical bolt around which the coupling head can swivel.
In the known central buffer couplings, the coupling head stands out over the vehicle contour. For rail vehicles which do not have a separate track, such as trolley cars, this means a danger to the rest of the traffic.